Dance of the Shadows
by SnowyEscape
Summary: Mizuho and Ayano Cronis are the new students at Ouran, and they are taking it very well. Haruhi and Makara are ignored by some of the Host club members, and feeling saddened they decide to leave Japan and Ouran. Will the Host Club find out what they have done to the girls! or will they arrive to late to get their friends back! Find Out! Romance! Adventure!
1. Chapter 1 Character Profiles

Chapter 1

Character Profiles

Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks or Ouran Host Club, I only own Makara (Mac) Axis.

Enjoy!

* * *

~ Makara (Mac) Axis's Profile~

Age: 15

Hair: Lavender, random multiple layers. waist length, wild, curly (usually wears two low braids, and stuffs them under a dark red pixie cut wig) (when in two low braids, her hair looks like she had a pixie cut with two braids attached)

Eyes: Light blue with white pupils (wears black john lennons style sunglasses all the time)

Skin: cream.

Special marks: Her left arm has a large red dragon with blue tipped scales tattoo wrapped around, starting from the tip of her shoulder ending at her wrist. Wherever the dragon didn't cover was filled in with blue and purple roses and a vine wrapped around her arm behind the dragon. Her right arm was a full arm tribal tattoo that started at the tip of her shoulder and ended at her wrist. It was full of many different tribal patterns; it covered every inch of her arm. On her back is a large sugar skull with a rose in it teeth and inteh background was a larger cross that started at in between her shoulders and ended at her waist line, it was elegantly designed and had swirls and celtic ropes on it.

Family:

Haruhi (Best friend)

Huey Freeman (Best Friend, older brother type figure)

Riley Freeman (Best Friend, brother type figure)

Ryoji (Ranka) Fujioka ( Legal guardian, Deceased )

Mother and father (deceased) (Killed in a gang shooting)

Robert Freeman (surrogate Grandfather)

Cindey Mcphreason (Best Friend)

Jasmine Dubious (Best Friend)

Takashi (Mori) Morinosuka ( Best friend, older brother figure)

Mitskuni (Hani) Haninosuka (Boyfriend )

Personality: Mac is a very feisty person and won't hesitate to throw the first punch, but around people she doesn't know she is very shy. She usually wraps her arms and waist to hide her tattoos, since all her shirts cover her back. She is a highly trained mechanic and spends most of her type in a car garage fixing up vehicles. (Size C boobs, very Curvy figure) Is usually seen with a lollipop in her hand of in her mouth. her weapon of choice is her favorite over sized wrench she uses to fix monster trucks during derby season. her wrench is 4 foot long and is made of iron and it has 'Cal' engraved on the handle.

* * *

~ Facts about other characters~

Haruhi: Haruhi's appearance doesn't change except now she has a tattoo on her right arm that starts at her shoulder and ends at her wrist, it is a tribal tattoo with many kinds of patterns. Haruhi lived in America for a few years with Mac and her father after her mother died. While she was there she met the Freemans, Cindy, Jasmine and the others, she became great friends with them and when they left they kept contact with them. She is also a mechanic and usually helps Mac out in the garage. (Size C boobs, very curvy figure) Haruhi's weapon of choice is her favorite shotgun it has 'Big Bertha' engraved on the side of the barrel.

* * *

Riley: Riley is dating Cindy. Riley is 16, and is very brotherly to Mac and Haruhi. He counts them as the sister's he never had, and is glad to have. When the girls were in America he hung out with them while they waited on their dad who worked in the garage before he dropped that line of work and went back to working at the tranny bar. He keeps in contact with them all the time and usually he and Huey do video chats with them. He is a very skilled with guns. He has a dragon on his right arm, so other then that his appearance hasn't changed besides he is 6 foot and has more muscle (but not crazy big).

* * *

Huey: Huey's appearance hasn't changed at all, except he has the Chinese symbols for strength and wisdom on his left arm, and he is 6 foot. He is dating jasmine, and is very happy about it. Like his brother, he thinks of Haruhi and Mac as his younger sisters. He is very skilled with a katana. He is now 18.

* * *

Cindy: Cindy's appearance has changed, expect she is as tall as Haruhi. Cindy is 16 and is dating Riley. Cindy is skilled with guns. She thinks of Jasmine, Haruhi, and Mac as her only 'girlfriends' and is very fond of them. (size C boobs, very curvy figure) she has a dragon tattoo on her right side.

* * *

Jasmine: Jasmine's apearence hasn't changed at all, she is now 17 and is a bit taller than Haruhi and Cindy. She is skilled with swords (size C boobs, very curvy figure) she has the Chinese symbols for beauty and grace on her left side.

* * *

Robert Freeman: He hasn't changed at all. He is very fond of his grandsons, even though he doesn't show it and he is like a grandfather to Haruhi and Mac.

* * *

~End of Profiles~

I hope you like how I made the characters!

* * *

Until next time my Pretties!

~PennyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	2. Chapter 2 Freedom

Chapter 2

Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or Boondocks, I only own Makara 'Mac' Axis.

Enjoy!

* * *

(Haruhi's POV)

It's been three months now, since the new girls named Mizuha and Ayano Cronis came into the Ouran Academy, it's been two weeks since Ayano had been made Assistant Manager of the Host Club. But most of all it has been a week since Mizuha started taking special notice of Tamaki.

Tamaki and I had been dating since the Ouran Fair, we were happy and were going on dates like normal couples. I felt happy, but I am beginning to feel more distant with him. As we are slowly becoming strangers…It hurts more then ever knowing this, but I've tried everything.

What more can I do…

* * *

(No one's POV)

Haruhi held her father's hand as he lay in the hospital bed, Mac holding his other hand.

Ryoji had been in the Hospital for a couple months now, but no one knew, except their friends in America.

He had come down with a disease, they had caught it late.

"Girls…I don't have much..time..so please…listen…" Ryoji said.

After a long moment of silence he continued.

"I won't you to know that…I'm proud of you…for everything…you two have done…and will do…im happy that before I died…I got to see my beautiful little girls…so please…smile…don't cry…don't ever cry…because your smiles…are so much prettier…then…your…..tears…." Ryoji words ended with a loud and long 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' as his heart finally stopped.

The girls broke into sobs and held on his hands, as a couple nurses took them from the room. They held onto each other, as if someone was trying to tear them apart.

After a while they went to the bathroom to clean up and walked to school determined not to show any signs of grief.

When they arrived they walked past the twins and Ayano towards the Host Club.

As soon as they walked through the door Haruhi went to the kitchen to start preparing the tea, as soon as she opened the door she saw Tamaki having a make out session with Mizuha, who was sitting on the table her legs on either side of him.

They hadn't noticed her so she shut the door and walked away, her eyes threatened to spill.

'_Why! Wasn't I enough! We were so happy! I loved him so much! Why…"_ Haruhi thought to herself as she sat down on a couch, she covered her mouth with her hand, and looked at her lap.

"Haru-chan…are you okay?" Hani asked as he sat beside her on the couch.

Haruhi regained her composure and looked up at him giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yes Hani, I'm Okay." Haruhi lied.

"okay." Hani said, not believing a word she just said.

Hani bounced off to Mac.

Mori sat next to Haruhi.

"Something is wrong." Was all he had to say before Haruhi, told him everything.

Mori was always there to silently listen to her.

"My father died today, he has been ill for some time now with a disease, the doctors didn't tell us anymore then that on our father's request. And then later when I walked into the kitchen I saw Tamaki and Mizuha getting hot and heavy on the counter. They didn't see me so I just…I just shut the door…" Haruhi said her voice was sad and was so hurt that it broke Mori's heart to hear it.

Mori liked Haruhi, but he wouldn't tell her, since she was dating Tamaki. At first he told himself it was because Tamaki and Haruhi were together, but he once walked in on Mizuha and Tamaki. They didn't see him so he just closed the door. He then told himself it was because Mitskuni was dating Mac, but Mac and Haruhi weren't related so it didn't matter. The only thing holding him back now was Haruhi's affection for Tamaki, which was now gone.

"Have you told Huey and the others about your father's death?" Mori asked her. He had met her American friends when he and Hani had visited the girls, who at the time had been video chatting with the others.

"I don't need to, they probably already got the news and are on a plane ride here as we speak." Haruhi said as she laughed half-heartedly.

"Then when we see them, what will you do?" Mori said as he looked at her.

"I have nothing to stay here for and you and Hani are leaving for college abroad. So I'll go to America with Mac and we will quit the dreams of being a lawyer or a Baker. Instead we will work in the Car Garage that Grandpa Freeman started a few years back. We never really wanted to become famous we just wanted to do something we loved, and even more then our dreams…we love being around family and friends." Haruhi said as she smiled nostalgically.

"Hani and I haven't chosen our Colleges yet, but we will see what Colleges are in America, so that we can visit you and Mac." Mori said, smiling.

"That would be wonderful." Haruhi said as she hugged Mori, just as Mac and Hani sat down on the couch in front of them.

They began to chat about different Colleges in America, and future plans.

When Ayano whispered to the twins about Mac's glasses not matching her outfit.

"Oh my, we can't let that look continue." The twins said as they smiled devilishly.

They snuck up behind Mac and took of her glasses, letting them fall to the floor, to which Hikaru kicked away from her.

Mac quickly covered eyes and tried to put her eye sunglasses back on, but the twins had already taken them away.

"Mac, why would you wear such a ratty looking things, just reveal your eyes." The twins said as they seized her arms and pulled her hands away from her eyes.

"No." Mac said as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Guys stop it! Leave her alone!" Haruhi shouted as she tried to pull Mac away from the twins.

"Aww, we just want to see her eyes," Hikaru started.

"from what I can tell she doesn't seem to have a nasty scars." Kaoru finished.

"So why is she covering up her eyes?" Kyouya asked, he had always been curious about the black John Lennon style sunglasses she always wore.

"Stop it guys leave her alone!" Hani shouted as he pulled Mac away from the twins, Mac's hair fell over her eyes covering them from the prying eyes of the twins and Kyouya.

"You guys are bastards! How could you do that to her! If she didn't want to show her eyes, then she didn't have to! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. Now return the glasses to her!" Haruhi said her voice was dripping with murderous intent.

"Oops, you mean these. Well it seems to have been broken during the struggle. So I guess she will just have to keep her hair over her eyes." Ayano said as she held up two broken pieces of the glasses.

Haruhi glared at her but didn't do anything, since Mori had his hand on her shoulder and was giving her a look that said 'Not now, let it go.'

Haruhi went to Mac who was shacking with terror, the twins had never done that to her before and it frightened her.

"Mac, are you okay?" Haruhi asked as she knelt next to Hani who had a shaking Makara in his lap.

"Haru, they almost saw it…" Mac whispered as she clung to Hani. (Hani is now as tall as Kyouya.)

"Just keep your hands over your eyes, ill go and-" Haruhi was cut off when the doors to the host club burst open, reveling four teenagers.

Two black guys one with an afro and one with cornrows, one biracial girl with two low afro puff pony tails , and a white girl with two blonde waist length braids.

Who are these people? How will the host club react to them? Find out next time!

* * *

Your Faithful writer,

PennyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	3. Chapter 3 Check up

Chapter 3

Check Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club, or Boondocks. I only own Makara 'Mac' Axis.

Enjoy!

* * *

They walked in and looked around.

Haruhi looked up and saw them, immediately running towards them, Mac right beside her as they ran into the embrace of their friends.

Mac broke down in Cindy's arms and sank to the floor. Haruhi doing the same in Jasmine's arms.

"Oh baby…we heard so we came as fast as we could…" Cindy said as she pulled Mac into her lap and hugged the sobbing girl.

"We're so sorry he's gone, if we could have found a way to help him sooner we would have sweetie." Jasmine said to Haruhi who was in her lap crying.

"Excuse me who are you and why are they crying?" the twins asked as they looked at the sobbing girls.

"We are her friends, I'm Huey Freeman, this is my little Brother Riley, and his girlfriend Cindy Mcphearson," the two nodded their heads as their names were called.

"And my girlfriend Jasmine." Jasmine nodded her head when Huey called her name.

"Now why are they crying they seemed fine two minutes ago before you showed up." The twins said angrily.

"They are crying because this morning Haruhi's father died. He had been suffering from a disease that ate at his internal organs. So that is why they are crying, I would have thought Kyouya would have known, seeing as how he is supposed to be the all knowing Demon Lord." Huey said with disgust at Kyouya.

The twins and Kyouya were shocked, while Ayano was pleased. The commoners lost a family member, how sad yet why should she care about commoner filth such as them.

"So why are you here?" Kyouya asked.

"Well to make sure our little sisters are okay. Why, should we just leave them to wallow in pain, while you guys continue to ignore them. Ya, we know about your little 'ignore the poor people' shit, so don't act like your above it. By the way were here to take them home, so stay out of our way." Huey said as the four walked over to Mori, Hani, Haruhi, and Mac.

As they walked past Ayano, Cindy stopped and bitch slapped her.

"That is for telling the twins to take Mac's glasses, If I ever catch you pulling that kind of shit again, Ima slap the shit out of you!" Cindy threatened as she continued walking.

Ayano held her face, which stung from the two hard slaps she had just received.

"You can't slap me! I have more power then you! And Money! I could have arrested for laying your filthy hands on me!" Ayano shouted at Cindy.

Cindy stopped walking and slowly turned around.

Cindy ran up and punched Ayano, making her fall backwards.

"Go on Bitch! Arrest me! But don't you dare tease my baby girl!" Cindy shouted in a dark voice that dripped with the dare.

"Cindy, back off! She's down for the count." Jasmine said, Cindy walked to the group.

"I wasn't going to let that little brat go on with what she did." Cindy said, Huey and Jasmine nodded, while Riley went over to Mac, who was sitting on the couch, her bangs covering her eyes.

Riley kneeled in front of her and moved her hair away from her eyes.

"So its gotten worse hasn't it, have you scene a doctor about it." Riley said.

Mac nodded in reply.

"Huey and I want to check your eye and your hair, to see how much the toxin has taken over. So stay here and keep your eyes closed alright Mn'M." Riley said as he stood up.

"Okay." Mac said as she closed her eyes..

Riley went over and tapped Huey on the shoulder and they walked over to the couch where Mac sat.

Meanwhile Haruhi, Cindy and Jasmine were talking.

"Haruhi we brought you and Mac some clothes so while they are checking her, go change." Cindy said as she handed Haruhi a duffle bag.

"Alright." And with that Haruhi went into a changing room and changed.

~Check Up with Riley and Huey~

"Alright Mac, do you want to have a curtain so no one sees you during the check up or do you not care." Huey asked.

"Curtain please." Mac said as Riley set up a curtain around them.

"Thank you Riley." Mac said, her voice was once again its normal soft and bubbly voice that made every adore her.

"Your welcome sis, I'll stand guard outside." Riley said as he ruffled her hair and walked out of the curtain.

"Alright Mac, open your eyes and remove the wig." Huey said as he waited.

She took off the wig exposing her lavender locks, which were currently two long braids that were pinned to her head. She pushed a few strands behind her ear and looked at him with her baby blue eyes and her white pupils adjusting to the light.

"Wow, it seems to have taken over more then last time. Has anything besides the color changed?" Huey asked as he examined her eye.

"I can see normally through this eye when I don't have anything covering it." Mac said.

"It seems to have spread as far as the toxin will let it. Is there anything hinky going on other then your hair and eye?" Huey asked.

Mac looked at her hands and avoided Huey's eyes.

"Come on tell me." Huey said impatiently after a while.

"Um…I think the toxin thingy was radioactive." Mac said after a while.

"Why?" Huey asked.

"Watch and you'll see." Mac said as she stood up.

She put a hand in front of her and splayed her fingers out, after a couple seconds small electricity bolts seemed to flow around her fingers like if she had her hand in a stream.

"Whoa…has Haruhi experienced anything like this?" Huey asked as he held her hand and examined it.

"Ya, except she hasn't gone through the whole changing of the hair and eyes thing." Mac said.

"Well she was able to get out faster then you did, so the only thing that took effect on her was that now all she goes through is having abilities. Now hop onto the table, and tell me if you can see my hand." Huey said, as she sat on the table and he waved his hand in her face.

"I see it." Mac said, and with that the curtains collapsed.

As the curtains fell the twins were shocked and panicked as they fell to the ground.

Mac covered her eyes with her hands, but it had already been too late. Everyone except Haruhi and the new comers stared in shock at Mac's hair and eyes.

"What the Hell happened to your Eyes and your Hair?!" the twins asked, they pushed Huey out of the way and held both her arms down, as Kyouya walked in front of her.

"So not only your eyes are abnormal but your hair is as well, but it looks natural to me." Kyouya said, the devil's glint in his eye.

"Let me GO!" Mac said as she struggled.

"NO! Not until you tell us what happened." The twins said.

Mac started to claw the twins arms, but they wouldn't let her go. So she shot some electricity through them and soon the twin let go and jumped back.

Mac jumped off the table and pulled a hunting knife out of a strap on her ankle. The hunting knife had one serrated edge and one smooth edge.

"Don't you ever do that again." Mac said, her usual bubble had been popped and now her voice was laced with venomous fire that seemed to blaze around her.

Haruhi ran out of the changing room and over to Mac, she then put a hand on Mac's shoulder and Mac visibly relaxed.

* * *

~Haruhi's outfit~

Purple t-shirt that had a white clown face, and dark denim skinny jeans. Dark purple Adidas high tops.

She had two small gold rings in her left eye brow, and a silver chain hanging from her belt loops.

Her bangs were clipped to top of her head with a couple bobby pens to keep them out of her eyes.

She had on black eye liner, black mascara and lavender lipstick.

~Back to the Story~

* * *

"Weapons now, I could call my police force on you for threatening us with a deadly weapon." Kyouya said, he smirked as if he won a war, but he was oh so wrong.

"What is the meaning of this! Just fucking leave her the hell Alone! Damn! First you ignore us for several months and then now when friends of ours show up. You automatically act as if you still fucking care! the only people who talked to us or even acknowledged our existence is Hani and Mori! Even Hikaru and Kaoru the ones who apparently let us into their own special fucking world left us in the dust as not only they but you too Kyouya chased after the newest members…Even Tamaki left us. So don't go playing the 'We care about you' card. Because as of three months ago it didn't work, and it wont fucking work now!" Haruhi shouted at them, tears stung her eyes but she didn't let them go. Instead she stepped in front of Mac, who put away the knife and just held onto the hem of Haruhi's shirt.

Everyone was speechless, mainly the host club because Haruhi cursed multiple times, but also since she had brought to light how they were avoiding the girls.

Hani and Mori stood on either side of Haruhi, both of them crossing their arms.

"By the way, as of today Haru-chan and Mac-chan are quitting the host club and are officially leaving Japan. Anyone who objects say now, or stay silent." Hani said, his voice was dark.

As he said those words Mizuha and Tamaki walked out of the kitchen.

"What's going on and why are their four strangers here? and why is Mac's hair purple? And since when did you have a tattoo Haruhi?!" Tamaki asked.

"Mac go get changed Jasmine has your clothes in a duffle." Haruhi said.

Mac went took the duffle that Jasmine handed to her and went into a changing room.

"I'm Huey Freeman and this is my brother Riley. the blonde is Cindy, Riley's girlfriend, the other girl is my girlfriend Jasmine. As for Haruhi's tattoo, well we all have one. We got them as signs of our bond as friends and family." Huey said as he showed them his tattooed arm.

Riley showed them his tattoo, Cindy pulled up her shirt and exposed the tattoo on her side, Jasmine did the same. After the host club was done looking, the girls pulled their shirts back down.

"Now about the discoloration of Mac's hair and eyes, We figured you guys would have found the police reports about the incident." Huey stated, the host club shook their heads no.

What happened to Mac?! Find Out Next Time!

* * *

Forever Your Faithful Writer,

PennyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
